Object Crossovers!
Object Crossovers is an object show that was created by TylerTheMan201. In this hybrid, 127 contestants from Shopkins will compete for the chance to be crowned, "king (or queen) of object crossovers. The host of this camp was Chicken Nugget. as the video process, co-hosts will add to the camp. this includes Bucket, TV, Ribbon, and Dahlia. The first four videos were just a standard 4:3 screen, but in later videos feature in the 16:9 widescreen. About Object Crossovers! Golden Tokens: There's is a chance for a contestant to get a Golden Token, is by winning the challenges. Similar to Total Drama All Stars show, one of the contestants from the winning team will get a chance to find a Golden Token. Only instead, a host will choose only one of them. However, finding it is an extremely difficult. All of the contestants will have 1/10 chance to find it. Most of them don't find it, but a lucky one will earn it. Golden Tokens used for change the elimination. Giving the contestant who used it both a prize and immunity. Rotten Cakes: In Object Crossovers, there is a chance for a contestant to receive a rotten cake. Unlike the cakes from other object shows or camps, rotten cakes are giving to the contestant(s) who got the most dislikes and receive it before being eliminated. If you guys know or played as one of the contestants from Object Crossovers, stay away from it! Contestant Tokens: Contestants tokens are one of the most popular tokens in Object Crossovers! Each of the contestant tokens are the picture of a contestants (who didn't make it in Object Crossovers), hosts, guest stars, none in the other object show didn't make it in Object Crossovers, and the one from any object shows/camps who are cancelled or development for a long time. Heck they even the one with all of the 80 contestants who are in Object Crossovers are in it. However not all of the object shows and camps are not going to be features. They have to be popular and well known from everyone in the community (included the famous ones like TheTGrodz or XanyLeaves). Object Shows/Camps, who looks awful and get a negative reaction from the community will not be features (like Objects At War, Objects Competing For Something Epic, and Shape World). So sorry. Each contestant tokens will also be feature in Object Crossovers for every video (more or less, it depends how they're created). And they will have a bigger role for Object Crossovers in the future so stay tune. Contestants MainAppleBlossomCGI1.jpg|Apple Blossom (ELIMINATED) Episode 6 MainAppleBlossomCGI2.jpg|Apple Blossom (Wild Style) MainCheekyChocolateCGI1.jpg|Cheeky Chocolate MainCheekyChocolateCGI2.jpg|Cheeky Chocolate (Wild Style) (ELIMINATED) Episode 6 MainKookyCookieCGI1.jpg|Kooky Cookie MainKookyCookieCGI2.jpg|Kooky Cookie (Wild Style) MainStrawberryKissCGI1.jpg|Strawberry Kiss MainStrawberryKissCGI2.jpg|Strawberry Kiss (Wild Style) MainLippyLipsCGI1.jpg|Lippy Lips (ELIMINATED) Episode 6 MainLippyLipsCGI2.jpg|Lippy Lips (Wild Style) MainSpiltMilkCGI1.jpg|Spilt Milk MainSpiltMilkCGI2.jpg|Spilt Milk (Wild Style) MainCheeZeeCGI.jpg|Chee Zee (ELIMINATED) Episode 6 MainCupcakeQueenCGI.jpg|Cupcake Queen (ELIMINATED) Episode 5 MainDumMeeMeeCGI.jpg|Dum Mee Mee (ELIMINATED) Episode 5 MainToastyPopCGI.jpg|Toasty Pop MainSlickBreadstickCGI.jpg|Slick Breadstick (ELIMINATED) Episode 5 MainSuzieSundaeCGI.jpg|Suzie Sundae MainShadyCGI.jpg|Shady MainMilkBudCGI.jpg|Milk Bud MainJuneBalloonCGI.jpg|June Balloon Freda Fern.jpg|Freda Fern Connie Console.jpg|Connie Console Lola Roller Blade.jpg|Lola Roller Blade Mike Rophone.jpg|Mike Rophone Yolanda Yo-Yo.jpg|Yolanda Yo-Yo (ELIMINATED) Episode 5 Wally Water.jpg|Wally Water Kylie Cone.jpg|Kylie Cone Fortune Stella.jpg|Fortune Stella Sadie Soccerball.jpg|Sadie Soccerball Max Saxophone.jpg|Max Saxophone Lynne Spring.jpg|Lynne Spring Suzie Sushi.jpg|Suzie Sushi Choc N' Chip.jpg|Choc N' Chip V. Nilla Tubs.jpg|V. Nilla Tubs MainChocETubsCGI.jpg|Choc E. Tubs Fleur Flour.jpg|Fleur Flour MainBunchoBananasCGI1.png|Buncho Bananas MainBunchoBananasCGI2.jpg|Buncho Bananas (Wild Style) Pippa Lemon.jpg|Pippa Lemon Sarah Fairy Cake.jpg|Sarah Fairy Cake Ice Cream Kate.jpg|Ice Cream Kate Lil' Blaze.jpg|Lil' Blaze Philippa Flowers.jpg|Philippa Flowers (ELIMINATED) Episode 5 Tara Tiara.jpg|Tara Tiara Becky Birthday Cake.jpg|Becky Birthday Cake Bree Birthday Cake.jpg|Bree Birthday Cake (ELIMINATED) Episode 6 Celeste Zest Cake.jpg|Celeste Zest Cake Betty Bouquet.jpg|Betty Bouquet Opaletta.jpg|Opaletta Pina Pineapple Drink.jpg|Pina Pineapple Drink Nina Noodles.jpg|Nina Noodles Yvonne Scone.jpg|Yvonne Scone (ELIMINATED) Episode 5 Tocky Cuckoo Clock.jpg|Tocky Cuckoo Clock Queen Cake.jpg|Queen Cake Lucky Fortune Cookie.jpg|Lucky Fortune Cookie Gino Gelati.jpg|Gino Gelati (ELIMINATED) Episode 6 Lynn Flight Meal.jpg|Lynn Flight Meal Lala Lipstick.jpg|Lala Lipstick Starletta Shades.jpg|Starletta Shades Tayler Tee.jpg|Tayler Tee Stella Selfie.jpg|Stella Selfie Chico Pyramid.jpg|Chico Pyramid Celeste Rainbow Dress.jpg|Celeste Rainbow Dress Pamela Camera.jpg|Pamela Camera (ELIMINATED) Episode 4 Honey Hearts.jpg|Honey Hearts Swirly Shirley.jpg|Swirly Shirley (ELIMINATED) Episode 5 Mitzy Oven Mitt.jpg|Mitzy Oven Mitt Twinkle Cupcake.jpg|Twinkle Cupcake Bling Unicorn Ring.jpg|Bling Unicorn Ring Rockin' Broc.jpg|Rockin' Broc Corny Cob.jpg|Corny Cob Cherie Tomatoe.jpg|Cherie Tomatoe Sweet Pea.jpg|Sweet Pea Posh Pear.jpg|Posh Pear Sneaky Wedge.jpg|Sneaky Wedge Casper Cap.jpg|Casper Cap Popsi-Cool.jpg|Popsi-Cool Miss Sprinkles.jpg|Miss Sprinkles (ELIMINATED) Episode 4 Berry Tubs.jpg|Berry Tubs Bessie Bowl.jpg|Bessie Bowl Captain Zoom.jpg|Captain Zoom (ELIMINATED) Episode 5 Crown Jules.jpg|Crown Jules (ELIMINATED) Episode 5 Biscuit Bandits.jpg|Biscuit Bandits Bianca Banana.jpg|Bianca Banana MainJessicakeCGI1.jpg|Jessicake (ELIMINATED) Episode 6 Jessicake (Chef Club).jpg|Jessicake (Chef Club) Jessicake (World Vacation).jpg|Jessicake (World Vacation) Jessicake.jpg|Jessicake (Wild Style) MainBubbleishaCGI1.jpg|Bubbleisha Bubbleisha (Chef Club).jpg|Bubbleisha (Chef Club) Bubbleisha (World Vacation).jpg|Bubbleisha (World Vacation) DonatinaCGI1.jpg|Donatina Donatina (Chef Club).jpg|Donatina (Chef Club) Donatina (World Vacation).jpg|Donatina (World Vacation) Donatina.jpg|Donatina (Wild Style) MainPeppa-MintCGI1.jpg|Peppa-Mint Peppa-Mint (Chef Club).jpg|Peppa-Mint (Chef Club) Peppa-Mint (World Vacation).jpg|Peppa-Mint (World Vacation) Peppa-Mint.jpg|Peppa-Mint (Wild Style) Rainbow Kate.jpg|Rainbow Kate MainRainbowKateCGI2.jpg|Rainbow Kate (Join The Party) Rainbow Kate (Wild Style).jpg|Rainbow Kate (Wild Style) Rosie Bloom.jpg|Rosie Bloom Tiara Sparkles.jpg|Tiara Sparkles Bridie.jpg|Bridie Pretti Pressie.jpg|Pretti Pressie Pineapple Lily.jpg|Pineapple Lily (ELIMINATED) Episode 4 Gemma Stone.jpg|Gemma Stone (ELIMINATED) Episode 6 Skyanna.jpg|Skyanna MainMacyMacaronCGI.jpg|Macy Macaron Pinkie Cola.png|Pinkie Cola Sara Sushi.jpg|Sara Sushi Mystabella.jpg|Mystabella Scarletta Gateau.jpg|Scarletta Gateau Rubie Blaze.jpg|Rubie Blaze Rainbow Sparkle.jpg|Rainbow Sparkle Pupkin Cake.jpg|Pupkin Cake (ELIMINATED) Episode 4 Bunny Bow.jpg|Bunny Bow (ELIMINATED) Episode 6 Minty Paws.jpg|Minty Paws Foxy Lemons.jpg|Foxy Lemons Duncan.jpg|Duncan Kooky Monroe.jpg|Kooky Monroe Crown Jules' Guard.jpg|Crown Jules' Guard (ELIMINATED) Episode 5 Brazil Coconut Shopkins.jpg|Brazil Coconut Shopkins Admiral Robot.jpg|Admiral Robot (ELIMINATED) Episode 6 The Fruit Tree.png|The Fruit Tree Episodes #Ailurophobe's Nightmare #What's in a Team Name? #Making a Splash #Invasion of the Lippy Snatchers #That Takes the Cake! #The Trouble with Trebles #Do Call Me Speedy! Category:Fan Fiction Pages Category:Object Crossovers!